Story of a Lifetime
by imjusthatawesome
Summary: What if Sakura hated Sasuke's guts? What if they got paired for a project? Follow Sakura's journey from hating Sasuke to liking him to staying with him.  SasuSaku
1. Story of the First Day of School

STORY OF A LIFETIME

Chapter 1: Story of the First Day of School

A certain pink-haired beauty stumbled out of bed and clumsily made her way towards her bathroom. "Saku, honey hurry up you'll be late for school," she heard her mom shout from downstairs. Sakura groaned. The first day of school…crap. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and took a shower.

"K bye Mom. See you later. Love you, bye." Sakura said kissing her Mom on the cheek before running out the door. Great, she was going to be late on the first day of school. 'Talk about starting the school year badly' she thought/groaned to herself. Suddenly her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she smiled. It was her best friend Ino.

"Hey Pig" she answered the phone with a playful tone. "Forehead! Where are you hurry up and get here" Ino exclaimed through the other line. Sakura winced from hearing her shouting best friend. "Jeez I'm coming right now. I'm at the front gate" she said. "K, well we're right in front of the school. So hurry." Ino said before hanging up.

As Sakura tried to find her friends she heard a certain loud obnoxious boy shouting her name. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled running towards her. Sakura sighed. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" she asked turning to one of her best friends.

"Ugh! Forehead, what took you so long?" she heard Ino asked walking towards her and Naruto with the ever so shy Hinata by her side. "Shut up Pig. Hey Hinata" she added with a smile. "Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled and ran to a very handsome Sasuke. "Jeez Naruto, thanks for making me deaf" Sakura yelled to Naruto who just grinned at her.

"Oh my gosh, there's Sasuke" Ino hyperventilated. "Ino, are you okay" Hinata asked the blond worried. "What do girls see in him? He's an arrogant jerk." Sakura shook her head disapprovingly at the Uchiha. "Yeah but a very hot arrogant jerk" Ino added. Sakura scoffed "I've see better." "Yeah sure you have" Ino replied sarcastically. Sakura glared at Ino and turned to Hinata.

"So Hinata, how was the cruise with Naruto" she asked winking at her beet red best friend. "I- it was re- really fu- fu- fun" Hinata could barely get out causing Ino and Sakura to laugh.

"Welcome back to a new school year maggots" Anko sensei yelled to her class. Currently Sakura was sitting in her English class.

None of her friends were in this class. Well Sasuke was but he wasn't her friend, he was Naruto's friend. Actually she despised him. Why, you ask. Well because he was, as she said before, an arrogant jerk and he was just so full himself. Sure he was really good looking, smart, and athletic but he thought he was the best and that irritated her.

What irritated her most was that he slept with a girl and dumps her within the week. He had someone new every week. Sakura liked to call it "the devil's catch of the week."

"Haruno" she heard Anko call snapping her out of her thoughts. "you will be paired up with Uchiha." Sakura looked confused and received multiple glares from the girls in her class.

"Okay get with your partners and discuss your projects. I will come around with your assignment soon" Anko ordered.

Great, so she was paired up with Sasuke for a project and to add to her misery she doesn't even know what the project is and she would rather die than ask Sasuke what it was. That would only bring her pride down.

As Sakura shuffled over to where Sasuke was sitting she received more glares from his fangirls and she wasn't afraid to shoot an even deadlier glare their way. "Stupid bimbos" she muttered under her breath as she sat down at Sasuke's desk.

Unknown to her Sasuke heard and a smirk creeped onto his handsome face. Sakura turned to him and glared "What are you smirking at."

"Oh nothing. So shall we get started?" he replied. She slightly cleared her throat and looked at him. "Sure" "So, how should we do this?" he asked her. She looked at him with a shocked expression and mumbled something. She had no choice but to tell him she had no idea what this project was on.

"What" he asked not quite catching what she said. She cleared her throat and mumbled again. He sighed giving up "You're gonna have speak up" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Sakura dramatically sighed and spoke up. "I said I don't have a clue what this project is supposed to be on."

The Uchiha smirked and replied "Well what were you doing when Anko sensei was explaining it to the class" he said haughtily. She glared at him and that's Anko came to them and handing them both a booklet.

So this day was definitely not going well. Sakura stormed to the lunch table and slammed her tray down where Hinata, Ino, and Tenten was sitting. She huffed and sat down.

"Whoa! Who rained on your parade?" Tenten asked cleverly. Sakura growled in frustration and put her head down. Just then Temari sat down at the table with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's up with her?" she asked. They all looked at Sakura then back to Temari and shrugged. "Hey Sakura, are you ok" Hinata asked getting Sakura to sit up and tell them what her problem was.

"So Anko sensei put the script of Romeo and Juliet in front of us and I just got even more confused. So when she left I asked Sasuke why she gave this to us and you know what he told me? He flipping told me we were supposed to act out the scenes Anko sensei marked down in the script" she explained venomously.

"And what scenes did you get?" Ino asked intrigued with her story. "Look for yourself" Sakura replied literally throwing the booklet onto the table. They flipped through the script and when Sakura saw their eyes widening one by one she knew they found what her and Sasuke had to act out.

"Oh my gosh you guys have to act out the kissing scene" Tenten asked astonished. "What did he say" Temari asked. "He didn't say anything. He freaking "Hn" ed. What does that even mean?" Sakura freaked.

"Sakura you're so lucky you get to work on a project with him" Ino squealed. Sakura gave her the deadliest glare ever. "Ino seriously" Hinata nudged the blond next to her. Just then the bell rang and Sakura sighed getting up. "Later guys" she said and walked to her locker after throwing her food away.

Sakura was packing up her things and getting ready to go home when Sasuke came up to her and leaned on a nearby locker. Everyone stared at the two and instantly rumors were starting. Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch out of anger and annoyance. "What do you want you're making me look bad" she scowled.

"Hm, Sakura Haruno cares about image. I'll keep that in mind" he said thoughtfully. Sakura sighed out of frustration. "Seriously, what do you want, I have things to do."

"Oh and what might that be" Sasuke asked curiously. "That would be none of your business" she replied. "Well I just wanted to talk to you about when we can practice our scene" he said.

"Oh, uh when did you have in mind" she asked. "Today" he replied. "Oh, I can't. I have an afterschool job. My shift ends at 6. Maybe we can practice after that" she offered. "Yeah, sure" he agreed. "Great come pick me up at the restaurant in uptown Konoha called Stars" she said.

"Ok, see you later. I'm assuming that would be it and turns out it is my business. Now" he said winking before walking away leaving a shocked Sakura behind.

Ok so maybe having Sasuke come pick her up from work wouldn't have been such a good idea on Girl's Night at Stars. Currently, Sasuke sat at the bar waiting for Sakura chatting up 2 women.

"Hey, you better watch your boyfriend I think he's trying something" one of her co- workers whispered to her. Sakura turned beet red. "Wh- what? He's not my boyfriend" She quickly denied. "Sure" her co- worker replied sarcastically. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sakura, you can leave" her boss told her. "But I still have 15 minutes left on my shift" Sakura replied confused. "Yeah, but your boyfriend might try something so I think it's safe if you just go. I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship." Her boss explained while Sakura just stared at her in disbelief. Too tired to deny she sighed.

"Whatever. Thanks" she said taking off her apron and heading to the locker room.

Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Ok so, that was a disaster" he heard Sakura say to herself from the passenger seat.

"What was" he asked. "You coming into my workplace" she replied. "Hey, you're the one that asked me" he said defensively.

"I know. It was just terrible. All of my co- workers thought we were together and you were just about ready to go cheat on me with those 2 girls you were chatting up. Oh and by the way please do not speak to the customers" she said.

"Well we could be together if you want" he said winking seductively. Sakura blushed and hit him. "Anyway next time just wait outside and text me when you get there" she said.

"Hn" he grunted. "What does that even mean anyway?" she asked. "Hn" was all he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

They had just reached Sasuke's house actually more like mansion. Sakura got out the car dazed. She looked up at the mansion in awe while Sasuke unlocked the door.

He stood there at the door waiting for Sakura and decided to speak up when she didn't make an effort to move. "You coming or not" he asked. She snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah" she said walking up the stairs.

They walked in immediately greeted by the scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies. She inhaled the smell and breathed out. "Mmmm, that smells great" she whispered to herself but loud enough for Sasuke to hear her.

"Sasuke, honey is that you?" she heard someone call from what she assumed to be the kitchen. "Hn" he grunted.

Sakura saw this beautiful woman emerge from the kitchen wearing a very colorful apron. "Oh hi" she said less enthusiastically once seeing Sakura standing beside her youngest son.

"Mom, this is Sakura she's my partner for a English project." Sasuke explained bluntly. Mikoto raised an eyebrow eyeing her son and then decided to believe him. She instantly perked up and was more enthusiastic.

"Hi Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you." She said all smiles. Sakura flashed her own genuine smile. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Uchiha" she said sweetly. "Oh please call me Mikoto" she replied. "Uh ok Mikoto" she said.

"We're going upstairs." he said ascending the stairs. Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "To start on the project Mom. Come on Sakura" he said sternly turning around to glare at his mother. "Bye Mikoto" she said bowing before catching up to Sasuke.

"So I'm guessing you're mom knows you sleep around" Sakura said trying to keep back her laughter. "Hn. You could say that" he replied sitting on his bed.

"Come on. Sit" he ordered. "Uh no thank you I would rather not sit where you uhm" she said trying to find the right words. "pleasure others" she said sitting on the couch. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, that would be reasonable if I allowed girls onto my bed. In fact you're sitting where I , as you call it, pleasure others." He said in a mocking tone. She squealed loudly and immediately jumped off the couch falling on her butt.

She got up and glared at him. "And you just let me sit there" she exclaimed. "Hey I told you to sit on the bed not the couch" he said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, but I assumed you would do that on your bed not the couch. The bed is where you sleep lay down and and do your business. The couch is where you lounge around and chill. UGH!" she squirmed in disgust.

"That would explain why the couch is so wide and big for only one person" she whispered. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Just sit on my computer chair" he suggested. Sakura huffed and decided to listen.

After an hour of planning how they were going to act out the scene (in which they decided since the kissing part was the end of their scene Sakura would just hold up a book before they kiss, so that way they didn't have to kiss) Mikoto came up to Sasuke's room to announce it was dinner time.

"Crap, I have to get home" Sakura said as she realized what time it was.

"Oh, well then let Sasuke drive you" Mikoto insisted. "It's ok" she declined. "Sasuke take her. It isn't safe for a young girl to walk home this late" Mikoto said.

"Actually my house is like 2 blocks away, I'll be fine" she reassured Mikoto.

"Fine but you must come back" she leaned closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear "you're much better than those floozy looking girls Sasuke drags back here every week." Sakura blushed madly and looked down. "Mom" he said, well more like yelled, hearing what his mom had said. "Bye Mikoto. See you later Sasuke" she said bowing and walked out the door.

**So what do you guys think? Like? Love? Hate? Review please :)?**

**imjusthatawesome OUT! :)**


	2. Story of Awkwardness

**So sorry for the wait. I was just being a tad bit lazy :P, and by tad bit I mean very. Anyway I totally forgot the disclaimer and here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 2: Story of Awkwardness

It had been a week since Sakura had been to Sasuke's house. Sasuke decided that they would just work at lunch to avoid going to his house and facing his mother. They both agreed that that day was way too awkward.

Sakura opened her locker to put her stuff in her locker and gather her materials for her first period class.

She closed her locker and came face to face with Sasuke. She stood there for 5 seconds staring at him then sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I can't make it today so how about after school at your house" he said. "Sure I don't have work today so let's just meet here after school" she said. Sasuke nodded and walked to his first class.

"So how's the project with Sasuke going" Temari asked at lunch. "You know, he's actually not that bad" she said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Ino gasped earning the girls' gazes."Sakura don't fall for the trap you're going to be one of his weekly catches" Ino exaggerated.

Sakura gave Ino a cold glare. "Shut up Pig. I'm serious he's not that bad" she said.

"So you would go out with him?" Hinata asked. Sakura was taken by surprise and looked shocked. "I –I don't know. I never really thought about it" she said.

"I thought you hated him though and said that he was a disgrace to all men" Tenten pointed out. "Well that was before I knew him. I guess I would actually date him. That is if he didn't go around sleeping with people" she admitted.

"Wow I never thought I would actually hear you say that" Ino looked at her surprised. "Yeah, I know. Bizarre, right?" she said staring into space thinking.

The last bell rang signaling for the end of the school day and beginning of the weekend. Sakura grabbed her things and went out to her locker.

Dare she say it; she was actually excited for being able to spend time with Sasuke. She had fun when she was around him.

"Hey you ready to go" she heard someone ask behind her. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke packed and waiting for her. "Yeah, let's go" she said closing her locker.

"I'm home" Sakura shouted when she opened the front door. "Sakura, honey is that you?" Sasuke heard someone call from upstairs. "Yeah" Sakura replied. Mrs. Haruno descended the stairs and saw her daughter standing by the doorway with a handsome boy.

"Oh hi, I'm Sakura's mom Mitsune Toche" she said holding her hand out. "Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied shaking Mitsune's hand.

"Mom, we're gonna go upstairs and start on out project" Sakura said leading Sasuke to her room. "Ok, dinner's at 7 as usual. I'm going out in a few minutes ok?" she said. "Ok" Sakura said.

"And here we are, my room. Oh and feel free to sit on the couch, I actually sit on it not have sex on it. So don't be afraid." Sakura mocked grinning.

Sasuke chuckled shaking his head and sat down. "Hey, isn't your last name Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Saskura hesitated.

"Yeah. My father disappeared when I was a kid. I don't really remember him much but I kept his last name and my mom changed her name back to her maiden name." she explained tearing up. Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just pulled her into his arms and comforted her.

Sakura let her tears flow down her face and onto Sasuke's shirt. She sat on his lap wrapped in his arms and she felt protected and safe ever since her father left.

After 10 minutes Sakura stopped crying. She wiped her face and sniffled. She looked up and said "Thank you" her voice drifting off as she leaned in.

Sasuke leaned in as well and captured her rosy lips in his. They kissed passionately yet gently, desperately yet calm and rushed yet slow.

Sakura came to her senses and pushed him away gently. They looked each other in the eyes. Sasuke realized what had just happened between her and him and pulled away slightly.

"I- I'm so sorry" Sakura said getting up off her bed and walking to her window. "I, uh, you should go" she said softly looking down.

She couldn't face him, she was too afraid of how she would feel, she was afraid of that he didn't care about the kiss, she was afraid that the kiss was just like every other one that he's had, and most of all she was afraid that if she looked into those onyx eyes she would fall for him.

Sasuke left without a word, leaving Sakura there to think about the emotions swirling in her.

While Sakura was carefully figuring out what the kiss meant to her, Sasuke was thinking about why she had an effect on him and he needed to find the nearest bar to get wasted and screw some girl.

The morning came faster than Sakura thought it would. She had taken a shower and gone straight to sleep after the whole kissing incident. Sakura blushed lightly as she thought about it.

She unconsciously lifted her hand to touch her lips. She snapped out of it after she heard her stomach grumble quietly.

That's right, she hadn't eaten dinner. She hurriedly got out of bed and brushed her teeth.

Sakura ran downstairs and found her mom cleaning the table. "Morning" Mitsune said cheerfully. "Morning Mom" she said pouring herself coffee.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave" Mitsune said putting her plates away and walking over to the coat closet. "K." Sakura responded.

"I'm off to work now. I'll see you later. I love you, bye" Mitsune said kissing Sakura on the cheek and walking out the door.

After Sakura ate breakfast she made her way back to her room. She made a move to go sit on her couch but then tripped over something and found herself falling.

"Oof! What the heck was that?" She looked back and saw the one and only Sasuke's bag lying there on the ground.

She rested her forehead on her carpeted floor and groaned realizing she had to go and give it back to him. This meant she had to see him.

Outside the Uchiha manor, stood a girl with pink hair with her hand halfway up ready to knock. Except that was the problem she couldn't find the strength to knock.

She couldn't believe she was actually here. Still contemplating whether to knock or not the door flew open revealing the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

Her breath hitched as she stared at the man in front of her with her hand still up looking like and idiot. Itachi decided to speak up first. "Well hello" he said in a deep sultry voice.

She finally realized that she still had her hand up and quickly brought it down to her side. "Uh hi. Is Sasuke home" she said a bit awkwardly.

She then saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Ita, honey who's at the door" She heard Mikoto say as her head pooped out from behind Itachi. Her face immediately brightened when she saw their guest.

"Oh, Sakura dear" she exclaimed pulling Sakura in. "Are you looking for Sasuke" she asked. "Yeah, he left his bag at my house yesterday so I came to return it" she replied holding up Sasuke's bag.

"How nice. Well, you know the way to his room. You can go on up" she said sweetly.

As Sakura made her way up to Sasuke's room she heard Itachi and Mikoto whispering downstairs. She finally reached his room and looked up at it unsure. She finally gathered up all her courage and knocked.

When she heard nothing she decided to just go in and drop the bag in and leave. She turned the doorknob and Mikoto came running up the stairs but it was too late she already saw the sight in front of her.

Sasuke was on the couch holding a girl in his arms. Naked.

Mikoto saw the bewildered look on Sakura's face and knew she was too late to stop her from getting hurt.

Sakura dropped Sasuke's bag with a loud thud and woke Sasuke up.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in my room when I'm still sleeping" he said looking up expecting to see his mom standing there.

To his bewilderment it wasn't his mom, it was the same pink haired girl he had kissed the day before.

Here she was, standing there looking crushed, hurt and disappointed. Because of him.

Before he could say anything she ran away.

She ran past Mikoto trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. She pushed past an amused Itachi.

She ran straight to her home leaving him to the wrath of his mother and the disappointment of his brother.

**Hope you guys liked it ^.^. Oh and I have a question for you guys. I feel totally dumb asking you guys this but uh what does OOC mean? **

**Ok well REVIEW please!**


	3. Story of Forgiveness and Surprise

**3rd chapter! Yay! hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Story of Forgiveness and Surprise

What just happened? Sakura couldn't believe how stupid she had been, thinking that the kiss actually meant something to him.

Tears leaked from her eyes and slid down her flustered cheeks. She stopped at a park on her way home and cried her eyes out on a bench.

She ignored the stares she was getting because right then and there the only thing in her mind was how naïve she had been.

"Sakura" she heard someone yell. She looked up and saw Naruto waving excitedly and Hinata standing by his side smiling.

Their smiles immediately faded when they saw Sakura with tears streaming down her face. They rushed to her side and looked at her concerned.

"Sakura, what's wrong" Hinata asked tenderly. Sakura couldn't say anything. She just buried her face in Hinata's shoulder and cried harder.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with worried expressions plastered on their faces. "Sakura" Naruto said rubbing her back softly. They didn't know what to do so they just let her cry until she was content.

After 10 minutes Sakura finally stopped her cries to sniffles.

Hinata looked at her with soft eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong" she questioned. Sakura looked down feeling tears once again forming in her eyes. "Sasuke" was all she said for them to understand.

After she said his name Naruto's face became shocked. The thought finally dawned on him. Sakura and Sasuke had a one night stand.

"TEME SLEPT WITH YOU" he exclaimed jumping up off the bench. Sakura abruptly looked up and shook her head. "He kissed me" she whispered.

Naruto sat back down with a confused face. "So, it's just a kiss" he asked in a "what's the big deal" tone. Sakura shook her head again and once again buried her face in Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata glared at the blond and hit him."Kisses are important for girls" she explained to her idiot of a boyfriend. "Oh. Well, are my kisses important to you" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and turned her attention back to the crying pink-haired girl in her arms. "Come on Sakura. I'll call Ino, Tenten, and Temari and ask if they could sleepover by your house and we'll have a girl's night ok?" she suggested. The only reply she got was Sakura slightly nodding.

Hinata got off the phone a bit disappointed but happy nonetheless. "Sakura, Ino and Tenten can sleepover but Temari is busy with her family tonight" she told Sakura. Sakura sniffled.

"Ok. Thank you Hinata" she croaked out. Hinata's eyes softened. "I would do anything for you Sak, you know that" she said softly hugging her. Hinata pulled away and turned to Naruto with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Naruto but-"she started.

"Don't worry Hina. Sakura needs you right now" he said cutting her off. Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Thank you" she muttered.

* * *

><p>Sakura had just finished explaining to Ino, Tenten and Hinata when her mother called her from downstairs. "I'll be right back" she said getting up.<p>

She walked downstairs and to her surprise she found Sasuke and her mom standing at the doorway chatting. She froze.

What was he doing here? She slowly walked to her front door despite the fact that she wanted to slam the door in his face and run to her room.

"Hey Mom" she said making herself noticed by the two. "I'll leave you two alone" she said going back in the kitchen.

"Can we talk" he asked. Sakura sighed and led him outside on her porch. "What do you want Sasuke" she asked softly. "About yesterday and today-"he said.

"Sasuke, please don't. I don't want to talk about this. What's done is done. Let's pretend that it never happened" she said. "Ok" he agreed. Sakura didn't want to admit, but hearing him say that she felt hurt that he agreed with her.

She smiled weakly. "Cool. So I'll see you on Monday" she said.

"Yeah" Sakura was about to enter her house when she felt someone grab her wrist. "And Sakura, I'm sorry" she heard him say releasing her wrist.

She slightly smiled and closed the door behind her before returning to her friends upstairs.

* * *

><p>Monday came in the blink of an eye. Sakura got out of bed and groaned. She remembered she had to meet Sasuke at lunch. She took a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs. "Morning Mom" she greeted sitting across from her mother.<p>

"Hey honey" she responded. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Mitsune decided to break it. "You know your friend Sasuke" she said making Sakura stiffen at the sound of his name.

"Uh, yeah. What about him" she asked. "He looks familiar" she said looking up from her breakfast.

"Really" Sakura asked. "Yeah. What's his last name again" Mitsune pondered. "Uchiha" she responded.

"Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha" her mother muttered to herself. Sakura looked at her mother and smiled. "I'm going now. I'm gonna be late" Sakura said getting up.

She kissed her mom on the cheek and headed out leaving Mitsune to think about why that last name sounded so familiar.

* * *

><p>"Saki" Sakura heard someone call her. She turned around and saw Tenten running to her. "Hey Ten. What's up" she asked. "Guess what" Tenten asked excitedly jumping up and down.<p>

"What" Sakura asked curiously. "Neji asked me out on a date" Tenten shrieked. "Oh my gosh, Tenten" Sakura said hugging Tenten.

"So, are you ok with the whole Sasuke thing" Tenten asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I told you, we talked about it." Sakura replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't have feelings for him" Tenten said. Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I know, but it's best if I don't think about it" she said softly. Tenten looked at her best friend and hugged her.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way up to the rooftop, where she and Sasuke always meet up. She opened the door but then abruptly stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.<p>

There Sasuke was with a half dressed girl on top of him. She shook her head and slowly left with her hands clenched at her sides. Some things just never change.

* * *

><p>"Sakura." The said person turned around and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there, though she didn't show it much. She looked at him and turned back around to finish pack up.<p>

"What" she said a bit harshly. "What happened to you today at lunch" he asked bluntly. She scoffed. "I didn't want to disturb you" she said bluntly as well.

"You heard that" he asked leaning against the lockers. She swiftly turned to face him with an incredulous look on her face. "Heard? Sasuke I saw it" she spat at him slamming her locker.

She gathered her stuff and walked away furious. His signature smirk slowly made its way to his lips as he watched the enraged pink-haired girl stalk away.

* * *

><p>The glass fell and shattered on the ground. Sakura sat up from her bed and quickly rushed downstairs. "Mom" she called out searching for her mom.<p>

She found her mom standing in the kitchen with a shocked expression on her face standing above the broken glass. "Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sakura rushed to side.

"Sakura, where do the Uchiha's live" Mitsune asked not looking at Sakura instead looking straight ahead. "Why" Sakura asked confused.

"Just tell me where" Mitsune said sternly. Sakura wrote it down and handed it to her. "Here" she said. "Thank you." Mitsune took the paper and proceeded to clean up the mess.

"Uh ok?" she said and slowly made her way back to her room shooting confused glances behind her shoulder to her mom.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon when Sakura had just come back from her shopping spree with the girls. "Mom, I'm back" she called out. "Living room, hon" she heard her mom say.<p>

She walked into her living room and almost fainted. There sitting on her couch was the whole Uchiha family. "Ok, mom I think I'm going crazy" she stated rubbing her eyes. "Why" she asked confused.

"I just totally imagined the Uchiha family here" she said still rubbing her eyes. She then heard Mikoto's laugh ring through the air. Her head shot up and her eyes were widened.

She saw Sasuke and Itachi with smirks on their faces and Mikoto with a smile adorned on her face and who she assumed was Fugaku with a hint of amusement on his face.

"Sakura, honey why don't you go take a shower and get ready for dinner. The Uchihas will be having dinner here" Mitsune explained. "Right" she said slowly then running upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>She shut her door and slid down it. She took a deep breath to prevent her from freaking out. "So, Sasuke and his family are in my house. Ok, I just don't get this." She muttered to herself before getting hit in the back of her head with the door.<p>

She cursed under her breath and looked up and saw Sasuke smirking down at her. "What the heck" she nearly shouted. "Who sits in front of their door" he asked letting himself in and sitting on her bed.

She got up and walked to her closet. "Gee, thanks for being such a gentleman and helping me up and who doesn't knock before they walk into someone else's room." Sakura said mockingly and sarcastically.

"You're welcome and me" he replied smugly. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around with a dress in her hand. "Out" she ordered pointing to the door.

Sasuke smirked. "Why?" Sakura glared at him. "I have to shower. Now out" she ordered once again. "I can join you" he said lying back on her bed.

He missed the blush that was appearing on her face, but obviously knew it was there, smirking bigger. "You shy? It's nothing you haven't seen before" he said making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Ok first of all, I didn't see anything. That girl was covering you up. Get out" she said. "Hn" he grunted before walking out.

* * *

><p>Mikoto's laugh rung through the air again as Mitsune was telling one of Sakura's embarrassing childhood stories. "And then, get this, she peed on Santa after she was done crying" Mitsune laughed. "Mom" Sakura hissed blushing.<p>

Sasuke and Itachi were once again smirking and Fugaku was smiling slightly. "Ok, so, uh Mikoto tell me some stories about Sasuke and Itachi." Sakura clasped her hands together trying to steer the conversation away from her. Sasuke glared at her and Itachi glared at his mom.

"Oh, of course. They have the cutest stories ever" Mikoto said enthusiastically. "Oh really" Sakura said smiling at the brothers.

"So, Fugaku has this beach house not too far away from here and we took them there when Sasuke was about 7 and Itachi was 12." Mikoto started and Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened knowing which story she was going to tell. "We went swimming one day and there was this stunning woman there in a teeny tiny bikini. So, both Sasuke and Itachi fought over who got to talk to her. They tried rushing out the water and when they stood up quickly their swimming trunks fell. Wouldn't you know it they both had, ahem, boners." Mikoto finished her story trying to hold in her laughter.

Sakura choked on her water that she was sipping while Mikoto and Mitsune howled with laughter. Sasuke and Itachi stood up out of their seats looking at their mother with disbelief and Fugaku actually chuckled.

"Oh, I have an idea" Mikoto exclaimed clapping her hands hands. Everyone's attention directed to her. "Why don't we all go to the beach house for summer break and we can spend the whole summer there." Mikoto suggested.

Mitsune thought it was a brilliant idea and instantly agreed, Sakura just gaped at the two of them making plans, then Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku "Hn"ed.

Sakura whipped her attention to them and muttered sourly to herself. "Well that's where they get it from"

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as the water spiraled into the drain. She shut off the water and turned to her mother who was wiping the table. "Mom, how do you know the Uchihas" Sakura asked curiously.<p>

"Mikoto was actually my best friend and roommate in college. I remember her telling me she and Fugaku Uchiha, who also went to the same college, were eloping." Mitsune responded wringing out the cloth.

"Eloping" Sakura asked stunned. "Yeah, Mikoto's parents didn't approve of Fugaku and Fugaku's parents didn't approve of Mikoto. So they decided to elope" Mitsune explained leaning on the kitchen counter.

"They really love each other huh" Sakura said thoughtfully hopping up to sit on the counter top. "Yeah they really did. They have a fairytale life" Mitsune smiled. "Good night, Mom" Sakura said kissing her mom on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Review! And if you have any questions just ask. <strong>


End file.
